Non Sequitur
by Aki7
Summary: A smiley for a PRESCHOOL TEACHER, A hot-headed bestfriend, a bratty kid with a Kitsune for an UNCLE...turns out to be a messy love triangle! Follow Sendoh whether or not he will be with Koshino or Rukawa forever...please R&R! WARNING: Yaoi and OCs
1. I'm A Teaher!

**-**

**Non Sequitur**

Part I: I'm a Teacher

A/N: Okay, my second SenRu fic. The title is quite uncommon, ne? The word in Latin means a response that does not follow logically. I'm quite groggy if my fanfic seems crappy (it was due to my web site's suspension from webring, my cousins who did nothing but ask me to disconnect from the net and a ugly hag who wants my mom to pay a large fee…) I'm sorry also if it happens out to be uninteresting.

**"One time or another, you will have to decide on what will happen to you…"**

*Start*

"No. Don't play with that. We will go there later okay?" Sendoh said to one of his young pupils. Today, he was going to teach the kids words with flash cards given to him. He would touch the games after he did that.

"Promise?" The kid asked him.

"Of course! Just do well in our lesson and we will play later!"

_

_Now you might ask, what on earth is Sendoh doing there at a preschool? Simple, he just graduated from college a year ago and chose to teach kids for the last six weeks instead of continuing his basketball playing. Of course, it wasn't simple just by going with the kids and teaches this and that, he has to be with them (it wasn't hard to him anyway)._

_He enjoyed the job particularly because he could get away from noise. He was contented teaching the kids simple, good things._

Now let us go on…some of his teammates had already pursued careers of their own, just like him. Choosing their separate ways, some of them found the love of their lives… that Akira will experience in an unexpected way.

_

"Waaahh!!!!" Oh no, another kid crying Akira thought. He came closer and found the child sitting in the sand box, surrounded by his friends. Probably done by the bratty kid with black hair. He cautiously approached the group of kids and gently asked, "What happened? Why are you crying?"

In between loud sobs, the little boy replied, "K-kari…*sob*…kicked sand on…sob…me!!"

"Why did you do that?"

"He twuk my shavel!! (He took my shovel)"

"Why did you take his shovel?"

"I hafta dig my tweshure!"

"Why don't you share the shovel instead? You can help each other so one will finish and the other can use it immediately after."

"Umm…I'll think 'bout it." Hiroshi stopped sobbing and said to Sendoh, and smiled.

"We can both dig it together!"

"That's great." Sendoh happily said at Kari's suggestion. He was relieved that the kid was quite better than the other teachers had told him. They all said that the child was problematic one and gave them all headaches. 

"Hey, look who we have here?" A voice behind the group of preschoolers said.

"Oi, Sendoh, what are you teaching these kids, eh?"

Sendoh looked behind him and found Mitsui and Ryota walking together and took notice of the new preschool teacher. They spotted him easily because his ever-so-prominent hairstyle bobbed in and out of the little circle of kids.

"Eh? I'm teaching at this preschool."

"Teaching good stuff?" Mitsui incredulously said. 

Sendoh smiled again, thirteenth comment and still counting about his job in three weeks. What is wrong with him being a preschool teacher? He thought. He shooed the thought away as a little hand tugged his red polo shirt, "Teacher Akiraaa? Are they your fwends?" it was a small girl with brown hair name was, Ai.

"Uhm, yes. Okay, now go back to your classmates. I'll just talk to them." Sendoh ruffled the head of the girl gently and she ran immediately and joined the other's games.

"What brings you here?"

"Haha. Don't you know? Many people recognize you here as a good teacher."

"I didn't know."

"I was planning to enroll my kid in this preschool. Kami-sama, I couldn't imagine a popular high school and college basketball player goes preschool." Ryota laughed a bit.

"Oh, man what are you teaching the kids here? Don't tell me those stuff?" Mitsui jokingly said, knowing that Sendoh was now a *ehem* reformed character.

"No. Do not ever think about that. So what about you guys? What are you doing since your graduation?" The spiky-haired asked after crossing his arms.

"Oh you wouldn't believe anyway. Mitsui's in a firm, young executive."

"Ohhh. Cool." 

"Sure." Their laughed rang again. Meeting old rivals back in school days was now like a good experience. "You make a good job out of these kids, ne?"

"I'm just new. Six weeks."

"Sweet. We'll be seeing each other then." Then both former Shohoku players went inside a black car parked outside. Suddenly, he had a notion to ask Miyagi something. He raced immediately and knocked at the car's window.

"Any prob?"

"I wanted to ask about Rukawa. Any contact with him?"

"None for the past three months."

"Why? Still looking for him?" Miyagi snorted the comment to Sendoh. He did not take notice of it.

"Just curious…"

"Oh. We'll tell you when we get to talk to him."

"Thanks." Looks like Rukawa developed some connection with his former teammates. He was curious, just curious.

~

Later that afternoon, after all the kids were dismissed Akira decided to talk to his colleagues about the supposed 'nuisance' kid. Seems that everyone was impressed at him that the kid wasn't such a nuisance after Akira took over.

"Say? How'd you do that? He wouldn't listen to anyone."

"Really? Have you people talked to his parents?"

"He doesn't have parents anymore. Died in accident. His uncle is taking care of him. Don't you know his uncle?" The teacher from class b asked, gently adjusting his glasses and looked at Akira. "I've heard he's a basketball superstar in Japan."

"Really? His name?"

"Rukawa Kaede."

~

All night, he couldn't stop thinking about Rukawa having a nephew. It proved to him how secretive he was. Maybe, this would be another chance to meet him again. 

He was curious about Rukawa during their high school years. In fact, he tried every way to get to know the other man.

He just wanted to know.

**~To be continued.**

Aki: so how did it go? I was thinking of a good SenRu and the best I could come up is with this. Please do review, I want to hear some feedback at my little try to place them in a fanfic^_^;;


	2. Irresistable Urge

**_**

Non Sequitur Part II: Irresistable Urge 

A/n: Thankies for those who read this ficcie… still quite dismayed about our neighbor, %$#@! HIM!!! Oh well. I told you guys before that it will be a senRu now, it's a triangle…so scratch the senru…it will be a sen/ru/kosh + another character…until I decide who will go for a Akira.

~

He came to the preschool again without fail. He loved his job and he wouldn't give it up. So here he is, surrounded by the happy kids of the school. However, today he took attention much to one of his students named Kari. He was quite attached to the child after learning it was Rukawa's nephew.

Today their show and tell theme was about balls. Any type of ball would do, show 'em, then say why you love it and be proud of it in front of your classmates.

The children brought all sorts of balls; beach balls, pingpong, soccer—you name it. Sendoh was amused at the different sizes and colors of the balls. Knowing it was _balls_ he immediately looked for the familiar orange one, the basketball. He found it immediately being clutched tightly by Kari. Yep it was the dear old Spalding.

"Kari-kun, may I burrow your basketball?" Sendoh approached the kid while they were happily discussing about tall tales of what they did with their round, bouncy toys.

"Uncle twold me dat tis batetballs are used by great pwayers! (Uncle told me that this basketballs are used by great players!)"

"Yes. They do. By the way Kari, what's the name of your Papa?"

"Aouza. But he's gone…in heaven…Uncle Rukwa is now my papa."

"Oh. He's a basketball player right?" He took the orange ball gently and began dribbling it. He couldn't stop the urge to suddenly do a dunk, _but this is an open space_, Sendoh.

"Yap! He is the best in the world!"

"Really?" Sendoh had to chuckle. Did Rukawa actually teach the kid NBA stuff or something else? See, the most prominent word he ever heard from the raven haired man was a insulting, "Do 'Aho." Good heavens the kid didn't absorb the word yet.

"Can you do twicks with the ball?" Kari's bright big blue eyes stared at him with great excitement. Akira flashed a smile, sure, he never forgot the tricks he did with the basketball. He made the ball spin on his thumb.

The other kids now took notice on what the two seemed absorbed talking about and found that Sendoh was already spinning the ball on is thumb. The little boys and girls watching were in awe (they are kids okay? So it makes them gape…). "Cool!" they would say.

Little later Sendoh was already telling the 'exploits' he had as he played the sport during high school and college. Everyone was giving a "Whooo…" or a "Wow".

"Hey, Pro Teacher Akira, are your tales _real?_" the teacher from Section A came into their area. The woman laughed and continued, "Before they get caught up in your adventues, why don't you bring them to the back side of the school. Have you forgotten about the games going to be held?"

"Oh. I almost forgot…ehe." Sendoh sheepishly grinned. "I'll bring them now…"

"Tsk. I wouldn't forgive you if you just scowled at me."

"I'm smiling, ne?" Sendoh grinned more and pointed at his face "Don't I look like?"

"You are."

~

"Excuse me, are you Kari's guardian?" Sendoh asked as a tall man approached Kari. The kid was quite teaful due to the wound he got on the knee after their race gainst the other section.

The man looked and was surprised to see Sendoh. He was no other than Rukawa going to pick up Kari from the preschool. "R-rukawa?"

"Obvious, do'aho." He didn't give a smile. It was very unlike the greeting the others gave Sendoh whenever they met. He kneeled beside the kid who immediately stood up and ran and spoke happily.

"We won the race! Teacher Akira said that we will all have a tweat tomorrow because we won!"

"Really?" Rukawa monotonously asked the child. Sendoh approaced the two, "I didn't see you fetching him before."

"No. Just today."

"Hey, where are you staying anyway?"

"None of your business."

"Oh come on. Just giving a visit. Whoa!" Sendoh was surprised when Rukawa shoved a business card under his nose. Great, this guy really hasn't changed a bit.

He watched the two retreating figures in front of him. He couldn't believe, Rukawa is fit to be a parent? Maybe he did have a wife…

Chee…the kid looked up to him. What did the poor kid saw in Rukawa? 

_Baka Sendoh, he must have changed._

_Changed? _

_Has he? I want to know. I can't resist the urge to know him better._

`````

At home… 

Ring…ring…ring…please answer the phone Akira pleaded after he dialed the phone number on the card.

"Hellooo?" A small voice answered through the reciever. He recognized the voice immediately as Kari's.

"Hello, is… Kaede there?" Sendoh asked faintly.

"Umm…I'll call him" Kari answered immediately. In the background, he could hear some swooshing sounds and a high-pitched voice calling "Papa a call for you!"

A few seconds later "Hn?"

"Ehi. Uhh, this is Akira. I was hoping to invite you to a café, to well…have a talk."

No response. Why, he seems that he's _not_ interested to go, Sendoh thought.

"Fine."

"Thanks, the place is at Cobalt Blue near the shpping district, eight o' clock in the evening on Tuesday. Ja!"

"…"

Sendoh put down the reciever in a sigh. Isn't he just lucky to convince Rukawa to go with him that easily?

It must be pure luck that he was able to do so. Passing a hand through his black, spiky hair, Akira immediately took a shower and hopped off to bed. He still had another day before they would meet. While in bed, he sudden felt a rush of questions coming into him,

What will we talk about? 

_Will he come?_

_Why did I ask Rukawa to go out?_

_You should have known in the first place._ Sendoh shook his head and turned to lie on his stomach beneath the covers of the bed. He couldn't sleep.

Why in the world did he suddenly felt that he wanted to hear Rukawa's voice? 

_Why?_

**_~to be continued._**

Aki7: As I could see, this story _would _develop quite slowly I guess (still there would be events). The plot I considerd simple before now turned as something more complicated as I never thought so. It's just totally different from my humor fics…okay, so there. And I would return to my first person POV. No more multi-POVs for me. It kinda drives me crazy…

Thank you for those who read this. Please review this so I would think it over if I should go on with this fic.

_To Rae Fear:_ You think so? Well, they do…poor koshy (sometimes my opinion is biased I also like Koshy for Sensen.)

_To frozen female_: ehe, nope. I don't know Latin. I would die learning that. I just found the term catchy andlooked up for the meaning ^_^

_To Kae (KaedeRukawa kill): _hey, great one-shot there!

Ja!__


	3. At The Cobalt Blue

**Non Sequitur**

_Part III: At the Cobalt Blue_

~

Sendoh had arrived early for the meeting that he and Rukawa agreed. He immediately took a spot at the back, near a window with little number of people and settled contentedly. 

He waited for thirty minutes and Rukawa didn't come. He checked his watch again, no; it was still giving the correct time. Glancing at the clear glass windows, he took time in watching the cars moving, creating streaks of red and yellow as they swiftly passed. He pondered a little; _did Rukawa bring a car or something like he did? On the other hand, did he take public transportation that's why he's delayed?_

Silently he watched outside still waiting for Rukawa to come. The unexpected rain had begun to fall, obscuring the view of the window. A waitress had already approached Akira; he had no choice but order even just a cup of lattlatté.

_Great, just great Rukawa…I expected you to come._

Sighing inwardly, he then gave up the thought of seeing Rukawa tonight.

_Too bad for you Sendoh…_

"I thought you weren't serious." A bland voice told from Akira's back. It was no other than Kaede.

"I thought you wouldn't show up." Akira replied, cautiously hiding his dismay and insult inside. Better be thankful he still had thoughts on coming.

Rukawa took seat opposite Akira; Sendoh smiled as he did this.The pair of sharp eyes lingered at the damp glass of the window before speaking again with the same monotone he used, "What do you want to talk about?"

Akira was silent for a moment's thoughts, took the last of his latté before speaking, "Anything. What happening to you…right now."

"…"

_Can't he pick up a conversation? Fine Rukawa, I'll start it then._

"I see you quite often in the sports news. Successful ne? So how is the life of the 'Japan super rookie star' ?"

"Busy."

"Yeah, will all of those publicity, press, games I thought so. Are you just having a vacation?"

"Temporary. Five months."

"Isn't that the boy I teach at the preschool is your nephew?" Sendoh asked Rukawa gave a nod and fixed his stare at the table. There was a sudden change in the silent man's eyes. Akira took note of the change and summed up that the flciker in his eyes has something to do with what he said.

"Kari…is special to me."

Akira rested his chin on the palm of his and hand. "I see…you take care of him alone?"

Rukawa gave another nod. Akira was quite surprised at his reply, he thought by this time Rukawa had a wife or something. He was good looking and that is true (because the waitresses at the café were all oogling at him.) It made him more curious about Rukawa.

"Why…did you become…a teacher."

"I just liked it. That's all…" he was quite silent. Both of them had ordered their choie food and then Sendoh continued. "Quite sad sometimes. No one to share life with…Hey, how did Kari end up being with you?"

"A favor. Took him in…"

Akira took another glimpse at those pools of deep blue eyes. Again it held so much emotion and sentiments despite the emotionless deliverance of the simple phrase. Many thoughts raced inside the spiky-haired man's head.

"Have you ever thought of looking for someone?" He suddenly asked followed by a big bite from his newly served lasagna. Rukawa took in a small bite of his bacon and chesse croissant and replied silenty, "No."

Another surprise for Akira for he stopped chewing his food, swallowed it staright. Impulsively, he gave another comment (not that he is nosy or talkative), "Why not? You know what…you will…need someone to depend on. Keping all those things to yourself will end you to nowhere."

The raven-haired man heated up and intensified his stare at the nealy finifshed croissant. He could not give any reply badly that it was apparent to both Sendoh and him. Embarassing. It was his first ime to fluster so obviously to another person while in dire need of anything for an answer.

Akira, meanwhile, took this as a compliment. He looked again at his suddenly very silent companion. "I'll think about it seriously if I were you. Besides, you're already successful in everything but _this_…"

A sudden pang of anger went through Kaede. _Why did you have to try and get through me? Who are you anyway Akira Sendoh?_

It was too much for a simple conversation that he expected; he got up from his seat. Astonished, Akira just stared at his companion at the table. Rukawa had already pulled out an amount of money to pay for his food and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to finish something."

_Did he offend Rukawa?_

+

What an excuse Rukawa thought…

I want to finish something? 

_Finish my connection with Akira?_

_What am I thinking?_

+

A/N: ehehe…I have to cut this short…I'll just put Koshino in the next chapter…^_^ nothing much…I already have classes in school so I'll get a little slower in updating. Okay, gotta do my assignments or else I'll be dead.


End file.
